


一个涉及timetravel的Luke/Poe地沟油脑洞

by wyolica



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Luke Organa, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyolica/pseuds/wyolica
Summary: “你可以想象在这一时间的闭环里我们得到永恒。”





	一个涉及timetravel的Luke/Poe地沟油脑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 来自尤达大师的预警：  
> 狗血，很尬的那种。地沟油，很难吃。请关闭窗口，立即，如果你感到不适。
> 
> 我爱舢板上的大花和三汪。  
> 没了。

大概是一个timetravel设定。  
【part1：poe dameron】  
poe dameron在luke organa身边长大。他差不多是从小就喜欢general organa了，既是对将军本人，也是对luke所象征的反抗军和新希望。等到长大一点儿，他就开始参与训练，认认真真为当飞行员做准备了。他宿舍的枕头下面一直压着张prince luke当年的征兵宣传画。  
他刚进入青春期，正是心思浮动的时候，就想方设法地找机会同luke亲近。luke向来对他好，也不排斥他的亲近——但也从来不回应。这种“不排斥”既像是纵容他偶尔的逾越，又像是丝毫没接收到poe发出的求爱信号。总之luke从来不回应。起初poe以为是前者，并因此窃喜，没高兴多久，总又开始纠结会不会是后者。这时候他就会小心翼翼地再逾越一些，妄图试探luke的底线。但luke的闪避手段太高超，他若想真正击中luke，只有把少年心思摆到明面上来。于是他数次都是无功而返。  
比如poe十六七岁的时候，他试探着问luke：你觉得我该试着去和女孩约会吗？luke就微笑着对他眨眼：这取决于你，如果你喜欢她，就去约她……唔，你是希望我鼓励你一下吗？  
luke对待poe，仍如对待当年坐在他腿上玩模型的小孩：拍拍他的肩膀、再问问他新学了什么，读了什么书。然后是一些讨论，时而有很少的赞许。luke在poe面前总是压抑着对这孩子的赞许，在其他人面前倒是不吝于夸奖他。poe在了解到这一点之后练出了到处问luke怎么夸自己的厚脸皮。  
poe自己觉得，和幼时相比，luke对自己冷淡了。因为在poe模糊的记忆中，当他还是个孩子时，曾经整日窝在luke的怀里，无论醒着还是睡着；luke会温柔地亲吻他的额头和脸颊，这时他还不怎么记事，他只是时常梦回这情境下luke温柔的眼睛。后来——大约是他到了某一个年纪，luke又不是他的亲人，对彼此而言这么亲昵就不再合适了。  
poe最后一次在luke怀里、被luke安抚着睡着是他失去母亲那阵子，那时他已经有一年多没和luke这样亲近了。母亲的死似乎是一个分界线，从那以后他真正要向独立自由的方向生长了；当luke见到他时，最亲昵的动作也只剩下顺手呼噜一把他的卷毛了。而随着他继续长大，luke这么做的也少了。有那么几次，往往是在luke心情低落的时候，poe觉得luke是想摸摸他的头的，但他等到luke让他回去，luke都没有抬起手。  
poe是在拿到第一个大型军功之后向luke告白的。那时候他二十岁出头吧。luke当时的反应有点激烈，不知是有意还是无意地碰掉了边上的一摞存储卡，他用“是按顺序摞起来的”这一理由婉拒了poe帮忙的请求，自己弯腰捡的时候，手抖了好几下。  
luke语调平静地说，我不是要把你当年轻的孩子看待，我们平等对话。我不是不喜欢你，但我确实觉得，对我来说，现在的你还是有些年轻了……过于年轻了。他一边这么说，一边无意识地把手里那些存储卡整理了三遍。并且他还在轻微地战栗着。  
poe大笑着说哇，你没有拒绝我，那么时间就是最不是问题的问题了。但是uncle luke general organa your highness，我们真的要放弃中间这～么长时间的权利？（luke抬头看着他，他就慢慢地脸红了起来）呃，就，一些乐趣，牵手，拥抱，亲吻……和其他的所有，在我这个年纪和你这个年纪本应享受到的那些。  
luke单手握拳掩唇，装作咳嗽，实际上是模糊地笑了一下。luke说你可以先去享受啊，约个女孩什么的——或者男孩？  
红成番茄的poe就扑过去，两只手绕过luke按在椅子扶手上，强行椅咚，两个人脸凑得很近，poe用狗狗眼看着他：plssssss？  
luke自制力很强地把poe推开一点，眼睛越过他看向别的地方：我心里一直有一个人。  
poe，因为他从小跟着luke，知道luke身边一直没有人嘛，第一反应是：她还会回到你身边吗？  
luke说我不知道。另外，那个人是他。  
poe有点失望地小小地“哦”了一声，但他非常单线程，就继续问：那如果他不回来了，我是说在他不在的时候，我能不能——  
luke打断他：不需要。你就是你，不需要和别人比较，不要和别人比较。  
poe就顺势半跪下来，把脑袋压到luke肩头了。luke非常顺手地摸起了poe的头发，这次他垂着眼睛看这年轻人——他看不到poe的面容，只能看到一个后脑勺：黑色的蓬松的卷发。他的视线就好像粘在那上面了。是那种温柔的视线。  
luke说：我从前一直在等待……希望他回来。（poe试图抬起头，但是被按住了，只好闷闷地：现在呢？luke哑然失笑。）现在，有时希望他回来，有时候则全然相反。  
poe就说：看来我们的共同点又多了一样。（好孩子，luke说。）  
luke说：但我确实一直没有走出他的影响。我不想把你隐约地当作一个……代替品。这是我最担心最不能接受的事。  
他按在poe后脑勺上的那只手又在发抖了。然后他松开手，让poe直起身来。他看着poe的眼睛说：所以在这之前我不能和你在一起。我或许永远也走不出他的影响，或许……（他没有说下去。poe点点头：我明白。）总之在我们确定关系之前你可以随时反悔，或者反悔再反悔。如果有感兴趣的人，就去试试和他们约会。（说这句话的时候他又把眼睛从poe脸上移开了。）做任何你想做的事，这是你的权利，答应我好好行使它，好吗？  
poe当然是同意了。  
这就是接下来的数年里他们之间的关系。当然他们也有争执的时候——大多数是poe单方面的，随着时间的流逝。他们僵持。而poe开始感到焦虑，甚至严重一点说，感到这不公平；他开始嫉妒那位不知名的神秘爱人：luke为之守贞，并且从不透露他们之间的故事。（虽然poe也并不十分好奇，poe最在乎的永远是当下。）在这期间poe试图谈过一次恋爱，因为他的心还在luke那儿而没能谈成。在这之后他也为了排遣这种令人沮丧的无力感（或者为了庆祝某次胜利、或者单纯为了看luke的反应）跑到过酒吧去，但往往是一拳打在棉花上，使他的委屈愈加委屈、愤懑愈发愤懑。这一切都是早就说好的，他不占理，而在这事上luke的反应永远让他觉得自己是个被惯坏的无理取闹的孩子。孩子，他甚至毫无道理地开始讨厌这个词儿。他们僵持。  
这一切戛然而止是在一次任务里。poe在完成任务后，发现时机大好，决定率领他的轰炸机小队清除歼星舰。他无视了general organa再三要求返回的指令，无视了“你不能每次都这样狂轰滥炸”，无视了一切说教和降级的惩罚。之后他听到耳机里luke和旁边的人低声说了几句，大概是把他们都打发走了，才从命令变成了商量的语气。luke疲倦地说：captain dameron，你又一次让我破例了。现在，立即，停止，返航。不要出现更多的白白牺牲了。poe，我请求你。  
poe对将军说，现在干掉歼星舰正是为了避免更多未来的牺牲。机会难得不容错失。  
然后他把luke暂时撂在一边接通队员的连线继续布置任务。luke说，现在的牺牲就不是牺牲了吗？你回头看看，你的队员在任务完成后没有折损，在这里却牺牲了一半！  
poe沉默了一下，然后突然语气变得很冷静。他说：general，我接受你的指责，接下来我负责让这些牺牲有价值。他起初想直接切断通话，又犹豫了片刻，又为这片刻的犹豫里的念头唾弃了一下自己——在战斗中想起无关的事，这是在他单线程的处理器里从不曾出现的。于是他把耳机摘下来，用力丢在旁边，好像这样能使信念更加坚定似的。  
他继续驾驶x翼，在luke的那句话之后他的身体有点发抖，但是手依然很稳。他绕着歼星舰飞了半圈，看到靠近它左翼的地方，一架己方轰炸机失去了控制，正在坠落——白白牺牲的生命，他想道，然后他把这想法从脑海中擦去，取而代之的是：幸运的是它没有爆炸，内部装载的弹药尚且完好无损。他在联络器中重新布置了任务，飞到那架轰炸机旁边，推着它撞向歼星舰。在即将到达的时候，他向仍然幸存的队员发出返航指令。  
爆炸的白光淹没了他。至少这是有价值的。

【part2：poe】  
爆炸好像根本没停止过，或者它接连发生。poe感到再一次失去平衡，被短暂地抛上天空，然后下坠，在这中间他大约昏迷了一会儿，直到撞击地面把他震醒。接下来是，当然啦，触觉失调、茫然、晕眩、耳鸣、鼻腔和口腔中硝烟与血腥混杂的气味。艰难的呼吸。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。他开始感到呼吸伴随的疼痛。活着伴随的疼痛。活着。有人抓着他的小腿。耳鸣。剧烈耳鸣。他听不清他（他们？）说话。有人试图把他从x翼里弄出来，试图不造成他更多的痛苦——无用的尝试。至少不是敌人——至少当前不是。他再次昏过去。（他终于能够再次昏过去。）  
poe在接受了短暂的修复之后醒过来。一个女声，温和且强硬地阻止了他对陌生环境的过度反应。“不要惊慌，你已经安全了，身处联盟。”她说。（联盟，poe想，这玩笑太过老套，我还是学过点历史的。但是这个女声——）  
“在伊杜，我看到你坠落，x翼只是一侧起火，我突然觉得你很可能还活着。”这个女声——shara bey，第一个抓着他的小腿把他从地狱里拖出来的人、A翼驾驶员、王牌飞行员、他恒久的两位偶像之一，并且是他的母亲——鲜活的、年轻的，她坐在他床边，告诉他发生了什么。“原力在上，然后我们发现你真的还活着。”接着她笑了一下：“我觉得你面熟，但我一定从未见过你。你是新来的？shara bey，很高兴你挺了过来。”  
这介绍其实是多余的。他当然认识她，自从他生命的第一秒他就认识她。poe低声说：“你好，妈妈。”后一个词儿被某种无形的东西扼在喉咙里。  
shara略显为难地皱起眉，但仍微笑：“不好意思，我没听见……能不能再说一次你的名字？”  
poe也对她露出笑容：“很高兴认识你，我叫poe。”  
poe的侥幸心理再次起到了作用。这当口联盟因为死星几乎成了一盘散沙，没有时间给shara想得到仔细盘问、而其他人把他当成了jyn erso的同行人。（jyn erso，他记得这段故事。）他默认了这个身份。他试图说服自己，目前为止发生的都是好事：他没有死（虽然他到了这里），他再次见到了shara，他的出现暂时没有受到怀疑。他尽量不去想自己为什么会出现在这里——这对他来说还算容易，只要他走出去，对随便哪个人说：有什么能帮忙的吗？我也想做点事。  
poe有了反抗军中的新身份。他精神和体力都正值最旺盛的时候，既是rogue one烈士们的旧识、又是什么都能飞的王牌飞行员，于是在最短时间里取得了反抗军的信任。  
他从没想过改变既定历史。他是个差劲的历史学生和经验丰富的冒险家，深知有些冒险是必要的，有些则是危险无益的。他也算是个实干者，一向只顾闷头走，甚少向远处张望，故而可以全盘无视此诱惑。“你的思维简直就是一条直线”，曾经在他的某一次实战考试后，luke无奈地和他说。但马上luke又说：“不过别担心，这也没什么不好。你会成长，直至能够胜任决策的角色；而在此之前你会是最好的士兵——事物总是有其两面性。”poe嘀咕道：“好和没什么不好之间差别很大。”他站得笔直，脸上是年轻人那副横冲直撞的神情，手却在背后相互捏紧，出汗。luke听见了，就问：“给'好'下个定义？”poe的手捏得更紧了。他说：“报告将军，我对'好'的定义是使您为我骄傲。”他刚得到了正式军衔，正觉得一切都新鲜，整天跟luke“报告”来“报告”去的，私人场合也不例外。奇异的是他这么叫人，一点都不会显得生疏。  
然后将军说：“想让general organa满意，你还要继续努力才行。”  
然后luke说：“但对我而言，你能好好成长就已经做到了。”  
luke organa是poe在陌生宇宙中永远的定点。但poe并不总是想到他。他还没见过这时的luke。他不敢说自己了解luke，但至少他知道luke人生中所有重要的节点：这些曾是他的睡前故事。  
二十岁的luke是交际场的宠儿，也是一个隐秘的走私犯。二十岁的luke organa想要驾驶战斗机穿梭宇宙——这是他们两个人之间的秘密：luke曾经想象过，假如自己过的是leia的生活、而leia过着他的。不过仅止于想象。luke感恩生活赋予的一切，同样感恩它剥夺的一切。leia也是。  
二十岁的luke在寻找kenobi将军的路上，协助rogue 1偷出了死星的设计图。他被vader抓到死星上，直到为leia skywalker大师和han solo将军所救。他被侮辱和讯问，被强制着目睹奥德朗的湮灭。他曾是那星球捧在掌心的王子，或许他曾经不止一次认认真真地想过，要如何当好它的王。而当luke对他讲这段旧事时，luke只是微笑着说：想想真是后怕，幸好在诸多巧合下买走R2的是leia一家。  
好像是冥冥中的安排，或者是原力的指引。poe突然想到自己应该做什么了：他得去塔图因，寻找r2的踪迹，并确保这个小机器人落在leia的手里。

【part3：young luke】  
在最绝望的境况下，年轻的luke organa遇到了他的拯救者，他今后生命里最重要的几个人。leia skywalker，最后的绝地学徒，他素不相识的姐妹；han solo，千年隼的主人，他一生的挚友；还有poe，poe of yavin4。  
他起初和han脾性更相投。这是出于一种习惯性的敏锐：han忠诚的友谊更难以获得，这需要他们彼此谨慎试探、共同经历风险，而poe则不是这样。相对于han来说，poe更简单。他这时尚未猜出poe在他（或者他在poe）生命中所占的份额，但poe的神情和poe偶尔偷瞥他的眼睛使他知道poe早已完全地投向他了。  
然后他们一起经历了山寨ep456，内容略。ep4期间他俩的感情发展就是从刚认识变成了共同经历过生死的战友和朋友吧……我觉得poe并没有全程跟他们跑ep5和ep6的剧情，只是作为反抗军的一员（以及他们的朋友）和他们有几次接触，提供支援、并肩作战，或者偶尔一起喝一杯。  
渐渐地luke不得不承认poe很迷人。poe的眼睛（poe看着他时专注的眼睛，以及眼睫毛），声音，硬朗的轮廓线和柔软的嘴唇，poe穿着飞行员制服居高临下做手势的样子。他想更多地拥有poe旺盛的不屈服的生命力，以及poe在他面前天然的顺从——这倒不是在说poe不会和他唱反调，事实上poe无论在谁面前都是个刺儿头。这只是一种感觉：poe的年纪分明比他大，在他身边却仍像个小孩子，他发觉poe面对他时有着习惯性的叛逆和习惯性的顺从。  
luke隐约可以感受到poe同样受到他的吸引，于是一直在等待两人关系可以自然而然地更进一步，完成从朋友到恋人的过渡，但他一直没有等到。他试探着推进这一过渡的进行，但poe好像在受到引力的同时受到斥力，在不受控制地靠近他的同时努力远离他。  
luke在奥德朗被炸之后那段时间心理状态就不太好，可以说他在这事上几乎失去了一切，所幸当时死星的威胁压在头顶，他能靠着让自己忙起来硬撑。  
理智告诉他：这样的事情在宇宙中并不少见，甚至他自己也听过、见过类似的星球湮灭，他不能让自己垮下去。但他又伤心得不行。那星球上面有他牵挂的几乎一切，他的父母、他的人民。他的家。他的一切关联。他才只有十九岁。  
在leia和han还不太了解这对他来说意味着什么的时候，poe就仿佛知道了——他能察觉到poe的眼神，那种小心翼翼的抱歉。这种眼神使他感到poe即将对他说些什么，或者是干巴巴的安慰、或者是一些poe自己有关失去的经历。他暗地里整理心情，准备表现出受到安慰的样子——这样至少poe会感觉好一些。但相反地，poe只是始终沉默地陪伴着他，一句话也没有说，但让他知道他不会是孤身一人。  
在这一切结束后，poe拉他去喝酒。一开始他们说些无关痛痒的玩笑话，接着luke突然想起奥德朗还在的日子，当他还是个小王子的时候。他对poe说：我没有地方可回去了。poe把一只手搭在他的肩上，那手是温暖的。两人碰了一杯，都变得沉默。又喝了不记得多少杯，poe说：我大概也是，我不确定我还有没有机会……回去。他歪着头问：你不是生在雅文4吗？然后他大概是喝醉了，因为记忆已经开始欺骗他。不知道是他记得的，还是他想象出来的，poe苦笑着说：aye……from a certain point of view.  
他记得自己按着poe的后脑勺，把嘴唇凑过去。他不记得他们最终接吻了，还是没有。  
luke向poe表白，并不是在一个足够浪漫（事实上，反而非常焦虑）的气氛下。他差点儿以为自己要失去poe了。而这都是poe的错：在这次任务中poe终于能够再次登上x翼，他过于兴奋，又发现了好时机，于是依仗自己的驾驶技术做出了冒险性的举动。poe只顾着炸掉敌方主舰的炮台，完全忘记了几十年前的T-65与他多年来惯于驾驶的黑色一号在性能上有多么显著的区别，以至于在近距离躲避炮火时，飞行曲线偏离了预计的轨迹——他被击中了。  
luke在基地里。以他现在的资历还不足以进入核心决策层，于是收到的消息有一些延迟。他是从旁人的口中听说的——他们根本没提及poe的名字（luke甚至怀疑他们是否知道poe的名字），也不是在对luke说话：他们只是在飞快的行进中互相交流，提到哪一架飞行器被击中了，而这声音恰好被luke捕捉到而已——luke在每次poe起飞前都会特意记下poe这次的代号，并且默默为之祈祷，一遍又一遍。他留意poe在战场上的消息，又惧怕得到poe的消息：没有消息就是好消息。然而，在他身上似乎充满了事与愿违，他所期望的都一路滑向深渊。  
luke看不见poe，只是从流言蜚语中听到poe被击中了，在那以后就再也没传出消息。他不知道poe的机身受到了多大的损伤，甚至不知道这个时候poe是否还活着。他身体发软，下意识寻找倚靠，持续地、不由自主地发着抖。他知道自己不能慌乱，不能表现出慌乱，不能因为这个慌乱。他暂时放空自己，试着把重量移到脚上，慢慢脱离了扶着的桌子。然后他让自己冷静下来，神情专注地继续自己的工作。在他人察觉不到的地方，他仍发抖。他不得不害怕。这是自死星之后，他表现出情感波动最剧烈的一次。  
luke完美地完成了自己那部分工作，就跑去停机坪等飞行员返航。他看见poe那架x翼破破烂烂的，飞过来的时候，尾部挂着一串黑烟，成功着陆。接着poe从驾驶舱跳下来，落地时踉跄了一下。poe也乱糟糟的，应该是临时赶鸭子上架修了内部线路，绝缘制服上有明显的焦痕，沾着机油，头发被电火花燎得像狗啃过。poe原本戴着紧急供氧装置，进入大气层之后氧气面罩被他自己扯掉了，通气管还挂在腰上。poe靠在x翼上剧烈地咳嗽，但还有力气远远地冲luke笑，从嘴型上看，似乎还有力气骂娘，神态非常鲜活，眼睛亮亮的，脸上泛着红晕。  
luke真的差点儿就瘫倒在地上了，多亏从前经受政治家的教育，才控制着自己没有当场失态流泪。这么说或许太过夸张和亵渎，但在那一瞬间他感受到的安慰和救赎，就好像死星发射的能量束不曾击中奥德朗一样，满心都是感谢原力。  
poe示意他过来，他就像蹒跚学步的孩子一样，交替移动着麻木无力的腿。他的姿态仍然非常优雅，只有他自己知道，他是踩在棉花上。他越走越感到自己活着，越走越感到脚下坚实，当他走到poe的面前，他已经能勉强露出一个笑容了，poe突然塌过来，哼哼唧唧地把大半重量压在他身上，他也只是晃了晃。  
luke慢慢伸手环住poe、并且把自己的嘴唇压在poe充满焦味和机油味的卷发里的时候，终于能够发出类似哽咽声音。他唯一的一滴眼泪滑落在poe的卷发里。用只有两个人能听到的声音说出那句：我爱你。

【part4：poe of yavin4】  
poe软塌塌地靠在luke身上，脸枕着小王子的肩窝，呼吸擦过未来反抗军统帅后颈处柔软蓬松的发丝。在任务的最后阶段他处于缺氧的状态，此时仍感到昏昏沉沉、头重脚轻。但这些不是问题，这些是他长久以来非常习惯且能够克服的——或许他只是想把这个似非而是的拥抱略微延长一些。他就是在这个时候听到那句“我爱你”的，比幻觉轻，像一个温柔的梦境。  
“噢，不。”他干巴巴地笑了一声，徒劳地挥手想要把这梦境驱散。而luke偏过头，嘴唇触及他的卷发，接着是耳廓，男孩坚定且温柔地重复道：“爱你。”  
poe的胃部阵阵紧缩。他似乎是短暂地失控了，因为在一阵天旋地转之后，他发现自己正跪在空地上呕吐。luke似乎刚被他粗暴地推到一边，踌躇着不敢上前；年轻的男孩眼睛里含着泪水，脸上红晕尚未消退，呈现出掺杂着担忧和受伤的、令人同时心动和心碎的神色。有战友跑过来搀扶poe起身，他顺势垂下眼睛，没敢再看luke一眼。他被罪恶的巨爪攫住了，彻底地。他走出去一段距离后，仍能听见luke焦急的声音，问着旁人：“他会没事的，是不是？是不是？”poe闭上眼睛，任由两名反抗军战士架着自己、拖着自己往前走。  
luke对他同样有好感这件事，要说poe完全不知道，纯属自欺欺人：他也曾是个深陷于爱情的男孩儿，他认得且熟悉luke眼睛里的光彩——在十年前（或是几十年后）的镜子里。  
luke的确受到poe的吸引：纯粹的poe，不是故友的儿子，也不是成长中蒙他照拂、又以爱情为名对他实施绑架的孩子。他曾出于自己的意愿选择poe，这让poe感到安慰，感到一种酸涩的沾沾自喜。但他自以为明白这一回事儿——死星上遗留的雏鸟效应，或者长期高压环境下，一对身体上彼此吸引的好友更容易倾向于越过界限。他总有点鸵鸟心态，将那位未来会离luke而去的“神秘恋人”和多年来luke的拒绝视为挡箭牌，擅自将年轻的爱情判决为一时迷惑。就连这迷惑也是他不应得的。他在等那个注定的人出现，等luke的热忱彻底转移到那个人身上。他和他的拳头都在等着。在这之前，他悲惨地规避并不由自主地享受着luke的热忱，他以为不会再有更操蛋的事儿发生了。  
而事实上，是有的。  
那时候poe还是能坐在将军膝头的年纪，他一向调皮捣蛋，背着大人偷看了几篇爱情小说——没开窍的小男孩嘛，满脑子都是成为银河系的王牌飞行员，对情爱不屑一顾，看到女孩儿只知道扯人家辫子——就急冲冲到将军面前来表现了。他在将军面前绘声绘色地把故事复述了一遍，就开始嘲笑一再错过彼此的男女主人公多么傻气；将军把文件放到一边，笑着说：听你说的，我也觉得这行径不怎么聪明。他得意地顺杆爬：我就不会这么傻气。将军摸摸他的头，突然之间笑得更厉害了。他嘟囔着：好好一个人，因为爱上一个别人就成了傻缺，真是可怕。将军忍着笑对他说：爱没有这么可怕，也不会把人变傻——你看shara和你爸爸，不就是很好的正面例子吗？（好吧，他点了点头，好像是这样没错。）  
他这样好奇心旺盛的小孩子，对独属于大人的生活总是有一种好奇，比如喝酒啦，开飞机啦，比如爱情。那天他缠着将军把父母的爱情故事问了个彻底（直到将军半开玩笑地说shara知道了要来找我理论了），又灵光突现地问道：您呢，您也曾经爱过什么人吗？  
将军说：是的，我曾经爱过一个人。我还记得我表白的时候——不，没有庆典也没有花海，原力在上，我都不知道你还喜欢这个吗？（我才没有！是书里这么写的！poe尖叫。）我是在一架破破烂烂的x翼前面……嗯，对你来说这大概不太“罗曼蒂克”。总之，我们拥抱着，那时候我突然感到非常后怕，我觉得差一点我就没办法说出这些话了。于是我说：我爱你。  
在那个时候，在停机坪上luke搂着他，在他耳边说爱他他的声音是年轻的，颤抖的，充满蓬勃的爱意。这声音与general organa讲述往事时温和沉稳的声音重合了——最糟糕的事情发生了。luke的“神秘爱人”，那个见鬼的混蛋该死的幸运儿就是他。他潜意识里早已经感觉到，但一直抗拒接受：他将离开，并使luke怀着对他爱意陷入孤独之中，至少二十七年。  
poe说不清楚自己是短暂地睡过去了还是短暂地昏过去了，总之他的视野渐渐昏暗下去，他开始做梦。梦里是luke：属于当前时间线的、年轻的这一个。他梦见luke穿着奥德朗王室的白色礼服，站在新共和国的中心，在闪烁的星图中间。luke对他微笑着，剖开胸口，从里面掏出一颗炽热的恒星。  
poe在病房中的一张躺椅上醒了过来，身上的伤已经用巴克塔绷带裹好了。这间病房里只有两个人；旁边的躺椅上是shara，poe发现这一点后差点儿跳起来。他急忙去看她伤势如何，发现她醒着。shara把微型耳机摘下来，转头看着他，poe问：你怎么样？shara非常无所谓地笑了一下：骨折，不严重，比你早进来几天。她斜睨着poe：听说你又被炸了。poe尴尬低头。shara：你又不是第一次开x翼上天，伊杜那地形都能飞，怎么拐个弯儿还能计算失误了。  
poe听见计算失误，猛地一抬头，完全下意识地：我没有计算失误！  
他是无条件信任shara的，潜意识又想在shara面前好好表现，加上他计算（对于他的黑色一号来说）没有问题是事实，三者共同作用，导致他说话没过脑子。  
shara就摆出一张“我早知道”脸，看着他：我觉得你可以开始解释了？  
poe一头雾水：解释什么？  
shara：所有的一切。你的凭空出现，你对于身份的谎言，你的驾驶技术，还有你的x翼——你没有计算失误，如果你驾驶的是你原本那架x翼。虽然我只在把你拽出来的时候匆匆扫了一眼，但显然它……和我们的不一样，相比可要先进多了。并且我回想了我们认识的那天，那一天，我或许没有听错——  
poe搬过凳子，坐在shara床边。  
shara突然移开目光，眼神闪烁地问：……你到底姓什么？  
poe就微笑了。他说：噢，这是个秘密。  
他想了想，把手伸到衣领里，想拉出自己一直戴着的项链。但与此前的每一次都不同的是，这次他沿着链子摸了一圈，都没有摸到那枚戒指吊坠。链子还是那条链子，只是戒指没了。poe先是懵了一下，接着他把自己浑身上下都摸了一遍，当然一无所获。他的表情就变得有些吓人。这戒指对他来说意义重大，陪伴他来到这个时间线，并且在此前一直被他带在身上。poe强迫自己冷静下来，回想自己这几天有没有感到什么异常，回想自己最后一次见到戒指的情形：几天之前，洗澡的时候，好好地挂在他胸前。他并不觉得自己曾经受到什么冲击，足以使那枚戒指断裂消失却没在他身上留下任何痕迹。  
然后poe突然被灵感击中。他不太确定地问shara：他这几天向你求婚了？  
shara脸有点红，非常开心地笑着，对他眨眼睛：这么说来，真的是他咯。她说：这真是太好了。  
poe没有点头也没有摇头，但是也跟着笑起来。他把那点儿难过藏得很好。他曾试图扭转母亲的死亡，他曾明示暗示shara在某一区域的任务里要小心，但他现在已经明白了，这个时间线会走向注定的未来，走向他曾经经历的那个未来。那么他不希望shara知道自己在八岁时就失去了她。  
poe现在年纪说不定比shara还要大一点儿呢，她没法真的拿他当……看。她把他当作她深爱的亲人和神秘的朋友。shara得到了poe的默认，整个人兴奋起来，对他说：我懂我懂，天机不可泄露。对了，你在这儿有见过他吗？你真该也去见见他，他几十年后的样子一定和现在不一样。说不定那时候我成天对着老头子的脸，会深深怀念他年轻的样子呢。不知道倒时我们俩谁军衔更高。一定是我。啊，总之，我打赌他第一眼就会喜欢上你的，就像我一样……  
poe感到鼻子和胸口产生了一种酸涩，眼眶也隐隐发烫。他借由站起来耸肩摊手的动作掩饰住自己的失态，半开玩笑地说：原力在上，我要逃跑了。  
他在shara的笑声中大踏步走出去，病房门在他身后关了起来。他靠在那扇门上，偏过头，用力地眨了几下眼睛。当他再一次目视前方的时候，发现luke在那儿，并且看起来已经站了有一会儿了。  
luke笔直地站着。他在更年轻的时候曾经在反抗军里锻炼过一段时间，是从小兵做起的，从此行止中都带着军旅的飒爽风气。后来，无论是在政坛上还是在战友之间，这一风气都使他更加讨人喜欢。  
poe走出来的时候，腰背松弛地微塌着——这是不常有的，但至少现在他允许自己稍微垮一会儿。他得稍微垮一会儿，他多年的直觉这样告诉自己，就像人有时在生病之前会有所预感。但他走出来，看到luke正等着他。出于多年的习惯，他就下意识地站直了。同样是出于多年的习惯——luke几乎不会主动来找他——他谨慎地问luke：出了什么事？  
luke摇摇头，蓝眼睛担忧地看着他，luke说：“没什么事……只是有点担心你。你看起来还是不太好。”  
poe用力地抹了一把脸，感觉脸颊不那么紧绷了。但他一时间还是扯不出笑容来。他摊手，说：我明早就好了。真的。  
luke往前走了两步，抱住了他，不甚熟练地轻轻拍着他的后背。当poe还在犹豫地抗拒着luke的后背对自己掌心的吸引力时，这个朋友间安慰的拥抱已经变成一种更加紧密的拥抱了。  
……这不公平，poe想。他也这么说出来了。于是luke终止了这个拥抱，退开一点，疑惑地看着他。poe甚至感到一阵绝望：在这双眼睛的注视下，他说不出假话——他只有把自己完全剖开作为祭献，别无他途。  
poe说：你爱我。（luke笑着点头，并且重复道：我爱你。）我也爱你，甚至比你想象的还要爱你。  
luke敏锐地问：但是？  
poe说：但你会轻易地失去我。  
luke说：这是战争，我明白，我接受。同等地，你也可能会轻易地失去我。但我们——（poe终于露出一个会心的微笑，并且和他一起说）我们不止是我们。我们是光，是原子，是星星之火。我们不会离开，我们与原力同在。当最后一个单词轻柔地落在地上时，luke低声说了一句：oh my……  
他们交换了一个非常温柔的吻。然后他们沿着空无一人的过道慢慢往前走，肩膀挨着肩膀，手指贴着手指。luke说：你知道吗有时我甚至觉得你是我失落的半身。  
poe说：我知道，我知道。我身上永远存在着你的一部分。从很早以前就存在了——这正是我想要和你说的：我知道我不会失去你，我知道你会失去我……我真的不想思考这个问题，这太复杂了，我一般是不会想这些事的。我曾经试图改变这一切但现在……现在我知道了我什么都没法改变，只是把事情更加搅成一团。我不知道。我真的不知道。poe捏着眉心，疲惫地说：但至少现在，我们得说明白。我不知道自己是真实存在的，或者仅仅是一个幻象。我不知道我什么时候会离开，我不知道我离开之后会去到哪里。或许会和原力在一起，或许更糟，就连在原力里你都找不到我。这是几十年的时间啊，我的老男孩，我见过你苦闷的样子。那神情不适合你。你该有更好的选择。  
luke起初是有些吃惊地听着，而到最后，他拉住了poe的手。我选择现在，他说。你的手在我手里，这是真的。这个吻是真的。此刻我们沐浴爱河，这也是真的。也许我们都不知道你什么时候不得不离开，但现在我知道了在未来我们会再次相见。（poe轻微地摇了摇头，但最终释然地笑了笑，什么都没说。）并且我总会找到你，就像你们在死星上找到我。我保证我会一直找。我们还可以……（他显得稍微有点不好意思）我们还可以拥有今晚，如果你不是马上就要离开的话。他转头看着poe，眨了眨眼睛：你不是马上就要离开吧？  
poe没有回答。poe把他推到一侧墙壁上，吻了他。luke很快回应了起来——他天生在这方面稍微有点矜持和谨慎，于是他很少去主动亲吻谁。最开始的时候他对leia有种亲切的心动，好像他们理应当作为整体在一起，但那时他也没想过要吻她。  
当他们气喘吁吁地分开时，两个人的位置已经互换过了。（并且互换了几次。）poe被他压在墙上，衣服和头发都乱糟糟的，眼睛里映着他的形象，同样乱糟糟的。poe笑话他：“你看起来急得很，”然后poe说：“但我比你还要急。”

在床事上，通常是poe作为那个更主动的引导者，他们也都很享受目前的状态。luke沉溺于poe带给他的快乐之中，而poe更加热衷于让luke——眉眼已经非常接近于general organa的luke——一贯温柔冷静的神情发生改变。这种角色定位和上下位置关系不大，是由luke与生俱来那种羞涩的矜持所决定的。luke不是非常习惯于表达自己的情感，更不要说担任调动床伴热情的角色了。  
这种关系发生反转，是在又一次poe执行任务之后。那是一次非常冒险的死里逃生。当时luke已经开始走向政治核心，但仍不可避免地又一次被吓到浑身发冷，看到poe的第一反应是扑上去紧紧抱住他，顾不上什么妥当的言辞和句法，恶狠狠地骂他：fuck you，poe，fuck you。poe原本疲倦地拍着他的后背试图安抚他，但听到这宣言之后，poe居然笑了笑，说：maybe later。那天的晚些时候，在poe缠着一身巴克塔绷带回来之后，他们实践了这句话。由于poe的伤势使他不太好折腾，这一次是由luke主导的，从这之后他就对在床上打破poe游刃有余的面具食髓知味了。（孩子大了，poe再也没能抢过主动权。  
他们度过了很多好时光。有一次他们喝酒，poe向luke讲起他的梦，关于general organa，关于胸口灼热的恒星。poe一边讲着，一边慢慢地探过去，带着调情的意味吻上luke制服的第二颗扣子。luke低头看着他，他挺直的鼻梁，还有浓密的黑色眼睫毛。luke对他说：我梦到我们的婚礼，战争结束了，我们已经建立了共和国……leia是证婚人，你穿着军礼服，向我走过来；当我可以亲吻你的时候，我心里想的是，我已经什么也不希求了。  
poe笑了一下，那笑容渐渐被拉平了。他说：我不能……不应该捆住你。我……  
luke捧起他的脸，给了他一个温柔的亲吻。luke轻声说：that's OK……i know，i know，that's fine.我只是觉得这样很好……我可以给你一个姓氏，而你可以让我不再是宇宙里唯一的organa。  
那时luke还不知道自己是leia的亲人，不知道自己力敏，更不知道预知梦的意义。

poe不得不离开luke，这是他必要的抉择：shara怀孕了。随着孩子的月份越来越大，他感到自己开始变得虚弱，而更糟的是，shara的孩子也是一样。一份生命力无法同时供给两个人。他隐约感知到，如果他继续留在这里，他和这个孩子都将无法存活。于是他决定遵从原力的意志，使这个轮回变得圆满。这个孩子将会活下来，被命名为poe dameron，代替他陪伴他的老男孩，直到某一次爆炸使他们分离，或者说是使他们重聚。  
poe向他的朋友们告别。冒险结束了，他是这么说的。shara和他一起改装了一架x翼，比不上他的那架黑色领队，但也不赖。他将会开着这架飞机前往宇宙最荒芜的深处，那里会是一切的终结。  
还有luke，他向luke告别。他们彼此都非常克制，像是朋友那样拥抱彼此、击掌——如果忽视之前的三天里他们是如何抵死缠绵的话。  
luke前往另一处基地准备指挥作战，而poe准备好一切，飞向未知的宇宙。而在他进入超光速空间之前，他收到了求援的消息——反抗军被出卖了，luke所在的指挥中心受到了突袭。这条消息本不应该发给他的，但他的飞机是用一架刚退役的战机改装的，因此也收到了。poe不需要多想一秒，就改变了航行的方向。  
（好的，强行满足您的kink，把poe炸回去：总之是luke只差一点点就可以炸掉大炮，但他无法操控原力，于是普通人的天花板不够用，poe只得发起自杀式袭击，过程略。）  
在poe冲向炮口之前，他有一点短暂的时间，向commander luke发送最后的留言——“你还会遇到我，更加……年轻，更加混账，但同样地爱你。然后，以后的以后……如果有一天我真的不在了，那就是我回来找你了。”他想了想，最后加上一句：“但在那之后，不要再等。不要自欺欺人……你可以想象在这一时间的闭环里我们得到永恒，但你要知道，你终究是要往前走，我不可能再回得去了。”

【part5：general organa】  
dameron家的新生儿，shara执意为他取名叫poe。  
commander luke organa应邀参加了这孩子简单的满月礼。这是他第一次见到dameron家的儿子，而这不是他第一次遇见poe。luke看着这个懵懂的婴儿，试图想象二十多年后他的样子：穿着飞行员的制服，足够勇敢、英俊，永远爽朗地笑着，并且生机勃勃。  
luke看着他长大，并且压抑自己看向他的眼神——他努力试图把poe dameron只当做一个孩子来看，而不是他爱人的化身。他大部分时间做得很好——一来，他不会对孩子产生爱情；二来，他不允许自己仅仅出于无处安放的爱情对这个孩子做出不利的诱导，他宁可自己不再拥有爱情——但也总有这样的时候：他透过poe稚气的面容，想到一个或许再也见不到的人。  
这是不正当的，他想，如果他把这孩子当作poe的替身，就是背叛了shara的信任，也背叛了他的poe。他得把这两者分开，尽管这很难。  
luke跟随leia学习原力。他开始喜欢冥想。后来他也试着发展过一些其他的浪漫关系，上床，或者互相关怀——他以为自己如poe所说的那样走出来了。这持续了很长一段时间，直到考入军校的十六七岁的poe站在他面前。poe在失去母亲后，被送往其他星球集训，他有两三年没有见到这孩子了。他从几年之前就意识到自己不应该把poe单纯当作孩子来亲近了：这是不适当的——这也是为什么他渐渐与这一家疏远，并且近乎庆幸地默许mr dameron把poe送离他的视线。但这个时候，他看着poe，他突然发觉这孩子长大了。  
他只要看一眼就知道，自己没有再多的选择了。要么是poe，要么就谁也没有。不可能有其他的选择。这想法既使他感到“正确”又使他恐慌。他想到死星上初见的poe，想到他们共度的时光，想到那些冒险，他感到自己是一个可耻的背叛者；他看着眼前年轻的poe，仿佛看见他更加幼小的时候如何在自己眼前成长，他感到自己是一个可耻的诱拐犯。luke知道poe已经如他曾经所言的那样爱上了自己——他认得poe脸红的样子，也认得poe眼睛里的光彩，那光彩曾经照耀着他，使他满心欢喜，使他忍不住向那双圆眼睛送上一个又一个亲吻。luke感到在poe进入青春期之后时间突然变快了，在poe还年幼时曾经对他而言几乎漫长到永恒的一年现在过得飞快。poe开始拙劣地追求他，向他示好。而他退缩了。他无法否认自己喜欢poe，但他根本说不清，自己是把他当作自己的poe的替身，还是喜欢这个自己看着长大的孩子。当然，更大的可能是两者都有。这对这孩子不公平。他没办法稀里糊涂地开始这段复杂的感情。他已不再是那个失去了一切因而毫无顾虑的奥德朗王子了。欺骗是可耻的——他不能欺骗这个孩子。他也不能自欺欺人：至少在这件事上不能。而在另一件事上，他试图欺骗自己：他们还有时间。  
他们没有时间。luke在舰桥上看到代表poe的亮点湮灭，他睁大了眼睛。他完全知道接下来会发生什么：一口空棺材，葬礼，或许还有葬礼上的演讲：“我们不只是我们”。一个再一次离开他的人，这次的期限是永远。那一瞬间他甚至怀疑是否这是原力的意志，对他在两者之间犹疑不定的心做出惩罚。他曾在那一个牺牲的火光里默默立下誓言，又忍不住频频注视这一个的面孔；他亲吻这一个的额头时，脑海中浮现那一个嘴唇的触感。他深爱他们，不想让年轻的那个受到伤害，但最终结果总不如人所愿。现在他们都离开了，一次又一次，以同样的方式。这一次他们甚至没有好好告别，他们留给彼此最后的话语，竟然是一场争吵。  
但poe会回到那个时候，遇见年轻的prince luke，luke想到。他们会产生年轻的火花，poe所期望的那个人，以及poe所期望的爱情。（但poe爱的本应是general organa——他想——他甚至开始嫉妒过去的自己了。）  
但luke不会放弃。两次爆炸后，他都没有找到残骸。那么他就会抱着这微末的希望派出飞船，一直找下去。  
在寻找的第三年，意外地，他们收到了poe闪烁的信标，在一颗荒芜的星球上。

【part 6：epilogue】  
luke不知道他找回来的是哪一个poe——是从爆炸中幸存的poe，还是从过去回来（有这个可能吗？）的poe——但现在这一切都不重要了。他实在被吓到了。  
当他看到poe的时候，他意识到大约是前者，因为poe只是在巴克塔罐里或者在病床上对他眨眼微笑，丝毫没有提及过往的意思。但这样也好。luke握住了他的手，亲吻他的额头，然后在那双明亮的眼睛的注视下，用嘴唇抚过他的鼻梁，最后轻柔地落在poe的嘴唇上。poe发出一声满足的叹息，闭上眼睛。luke反复对他说：对不起。  
poe说：该道歉的是我。我没有服从你的命令，让你难过。  
luke摇头。luke问：如果我现在收回前言，向你求爱，你可以给我……这个机会吗？  
poe模糊地笑了一下：哦，不。在luke还没来得及表现出难过的时候，他就继续说：只要你转过身来，我就在你身后呢。永远地。  
luke再次吻了他。并且继续说：对不起，为了所有的事。  
poe沉默了一会儿，突然问：你放下他了？  
luke说：不，但我再也不会把你们弄混了。我爱着你正如我曾经爱着他。  
poe突然笑了：噢，你确定？  
luke说：我努力，至少我不会把你当成他——等等？  
poe平躺在床上，眼睛里仍带着笑意，拉过他的手凑在唇边吻他的指节。poe说：当你给我讲爱情故事时，可没说那个被你在x翼前告白的倒霉蛋，以被吓到趴在地上吐得像个泡水的wookie为结局啊。

【＋1】  
poe本来以为，luke听到这些话，是会感到高兴的：luke找回了爱人（which被证明是他），general organa不必继续纠结，这是个圆满结局。但是，相反地，general organa在他面前流泪了。（天知道，除了突然表白的那一次之外，就算是他们在二十多年前分别时，luke也没有流过泪啊——至少他没见到过。）  
在他茫然的目光里，luke不断地流泪，摇头，并且慢慢地把脸埋到他的肩上，然后继续轻声地说：对不起……对不起。  
poe想了想，只是把一只手安抚地放在general的后脑勺上，像曾经他最爱做的那样，揉乱了他的老男孩的头发。

【+2】  
lukepoe结婚。一切正如luke的那场梦一样。一样的好：战争结束了，他们建立了新共，leia为他们证婚，poe穿着军礼服走向他。当luke终于吻上poe的时候，他心里想：我已经什么也不希求了。

end  
（Luke哭泣道歉的原因就见仁见智吧……我觉得至少有一部分是在对那个年少的真诚地爱着general，但再也没有机会得到回报的poe说。）


End file.
